


Nothing to Lose

by AJDiamond



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Minor cursing, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Older!Noct, Prompto is oblivious and so is Noct, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Younger!Prom, agegap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: Prompto knows that Noctis is definitely out of his league, but Gladio insists that he has nothing to lose.





	Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm back at it again with some more Promptis! This was supposed to be for Valentine's Day but I slacked off a little bit. It's a day late but nonetheless it's here! Hope you all enjoy~ 
> 
> (Decided to rate it T for minor cursing)

Prompto places a bright pink heart against the inside of the window; he can’t help but wonder why Gladio is just now having him decorate for Valentines Day. It’s a week away, and so many other shops have already decorated their front windows for the day of mush and love. Honestly, he can’t understand why they are decorating the shop at all—Valentines Day isn’t a big deal. It’s just another retail holiday where stores all over Insomnia make money off of lovesick people that—in his humble opinion—go overboard in trying show their significant other that they love them.

 

People try to explain the ‘significance’ of the holiday to him, but it still goes over his head. Why do you need a day to show the person you love how much you love them? You should be doing that all year! That’s what he’d be doing…. That is if he had one.

 

Yeah, that’s another reason why Prompto didn’t care for Valentines Day. It’s just another cruel, cruel reminder of how single he is. Yep, despite his dashing good looks, quirky humor, and having a heart as big as a baby Chocobo, Prompto is as single as single can be. As a matter of fact, if you looked up the word ‘single’ his picture would be stamped right next to the word.

 

Prompto sighs and presses the last heart against the window. “There, all done,” he says to no one in particular. He’s alone right now—he, Iris, and Gladio are the only three working at the moment. Iris is in the back on her break and Gladio is in his office working on tax stuff. There are only a few customers hanging out, sipping on their drinks and chatting.

 

He steps back and looks at his work; he thinks it seems pretty decent. Hot pink letters spelling out ‘Happy Valentines Day!’ are in the center of the window. Surrounded by the words are hearts of pink, red, and purple of all shapes and sizes. There’s red garland with glittery hearts strung around the sides. Prompto thinks Iris could’ve done a little better; she’s better at decorating and creating displays—she’s just got that special little touch.

 

His attention is turned to the door when he hears the soft jingling of bells. “Welcome to Amic-” Prompto trails off as his eyes lock onto the man who has just walked in. His breath catches in his throat, and his heart begins racing.

 

Noctis, is his name, Noctis Caelum. He’s a full-time writer and part-time bookseller at a little bookshop that’s a few blocks down. He’s a regular that comes through, and also one of Gladio’s closest and oldest friends. Did Prompto mention he’s handsome? Oh, goddess, Shiva, he’s _handsome_ —dark shoulder length hair, the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes, perfectly defined jaw, and wiry scruff. He carries himself with pride and dignity, head held high, confidence in every step he takes.

 

He can also be known as the thirty-year-old that Prompto has a huge freaking crush on currently.

 

“-itia’s,” he gets out slowly. “Good afternoon, Noctis.”

 

“‘Afternoon,” Noctis smiles warmly at him, and Prompto swears his heart rate skyrockets when he does. “Does Gladio have you working alone?”

 

For a moment, Prompto doesn’t answer. He just stares at the man before him, eyes lowered, just drinking him in. It feels like it’s been forever since he’s last seen this beautiful being. He knows in reality that it’s only been a few days, but honestly, it's felt a lot longer. Noctis tips his head and raises a brow. “Prompto?”

 

Prompto blinks, a rush of heat floods his cheeks. _Damnit. I was staring again._

 

“Er, sorry! No, I’m not alone. Iris is on her break. Iggy and Cindy come in later on.”

 

Noctis leans up against the counter and smiles at him again, and this time he also throws him a _look,_ too. What the look is, Prompto can’t quite say, but it’s making his stomach tie in knots, and his knees go weak. “I see. Well, it’s good you’re not alone. I would have to have a few words with ol’ Gladi,” he tells him. “I don’t want you to quit because you’re overworked.”

 

Prompto averts his gaze and makes his way behind the counter. “Oh, no! I love it here! My coworkers are great. And Gladio treats me well, I mean, he picks on me sometimes but, I don’t let it get to me,” the blonde says with a smile.

 

Noctis chuckles. “You’re a good worker, Prompto. You even endure muscle head’s teasing.”

 

Oh, gods, that chuckle of his, it does things to him. Horrible, yet _amazing_ things. He’s gotta take this man’s order before he melts into a puddle of goo or something. He clears his throat and takes a gold marker from his apron pocket. “So, will it be the usual for you today, Noctis?

 

“Mm-hm. Though, the new muffin, the macadamia nut one?” Noctis leans in closer, a little too close for Prompto’s heart to handle. “Would you recommend it for a guy like me that has a _massive_ sweet tooth?”

 

Prompto’s mind goes blank. His lips are quivering as he desperately tries to form words. But, with how close Noctis is and how hard he's staring at him in anticipation, he’s struck speechless. So, finally, after moments of silence, he merely nods his head.

 

_Gods, give me strength._

 

“I’ll take two then,” Noctis says, a satisfied _smirk_ spreading across his face as he pulls out his wallet.

 

And what was _that_ for? Was he teasing him just now? Or, possibly--? Nope, no way. _Noctis Caelum_ was positively not attempting to flirt with him just moments ago. Why would he? For one, he’s a whole ten years younger than him. For two, there’s not a thing remotely unique about him. And for three, he’s _Noctis Caelum_ —he could get with whoever he wanted to.

 

He tosses the thought away and quickly adds up his total. “$8.65,” he says with cheeks dusted in pink.

 

* * *

 

Prompto knows damn well he should not be doing what he’s doing. He knows there are tables to clean up, syrup to refill, a counter to wipe down, and a floor to sweep; but he’s not doing any of those things. Instead, he’s making an order for someone who’s not even there yet — a tall black iced tea, four sugars, crushed ice. It’s Friday though, and Prompto knows Noctis comes in every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

 

“Making that for Noct?” a voice booms from behind him. Prompto jumps and looks back to find Gladio standing there smirking at him. “I mean, it’s okay if you are. I'm just askin’.”

 

Prompto nods. “Yeah, he usually comes in around this time.” Around 3:00 PM to be exact. He always comes in to get his pick me up beverage and muffin then he works on his laptop for an hour or so.

 

Gods, he’s so in over his head. He doesn’t even know why he’s torturing himself like this; pining for a man that’s clearly out of his league.

 

“You know, you could put your number on his cup.” Gladio’s smirk grows wider. “I mean, you like him, right? What do you have to lose?”

 

“Well, I guess nothing… except my breakfast,” Prompto tells him, and that’s not an understatement. Just thinking about making any sort of move on Noctis makes him queasy and causes his stomach to tie up in knots. “Noctis is way out of my league, Gladio. I mean, have you seen the man?”

 

“Yes, I’ve seen him, and he’s not that wonderful,” Gladio groans. “I mean, yeah, he’s _okay_. He’s not like a god or anything though.”

 

Is Gladio joking right now? Prompto is pretty sure when the gods were creating Noctis, they broke the damn mold. To him, he is that wonderful.

 

He sighs, “I know you think that Noct isn’t that great, but that’s because he’s your friend and you don’t have any infatuation with him.” Prompto places the lid on top of the cup and adds a straw to the beverage. “It’s different for me, I mean, I haven’t ever felt this way about anyone. Not even Cindy!”

 

“Then take a damn risk for once, Prompto.” Gladio leans against the counter and looks him straight in the eye. “You really have nothing to lose. The worst he could do is reject you, and if he does, you move on. Simple as that.”

 

Yeah, ‘simple as that’. Maybe, he should do it; it might turn out well. It might turn out that, all along Noctis has been waiting for him to make a move. That all along he’s liked him, too.

 

“Simple,” Prompto murmurs as he turns his attention back to the drink sitting in from him. “I mean, it’s not the end of the world if I do get rejected. There are other people.”

 

“Uh, that’s what I pretty much just said,” Gladio says with a huff. “If you're gonna do this you better do it now, ‘cause your heart’s desire is coming up to the shop right now.”

 

Prompto’s heart begins to throb — he has to make a decision right here, right now. Either take a risk and possibly get a date with the most handsome man that he’s ever seen in his short existence, or let it be and continue to admire him from afar. He swallows hard as he pulls the gold marker from his apron sleeve with trembling fingers.

 

“Oh, hey, look who’s decided to work today,” Noctis teases as he comes in.

 

“Shut up, you damn bookworm. I’m always working; I’m just behind the scenes,” Gladio remarks and Prompto’s sure he’s rolling his eyes. “So, you here to order somethin’ or crack jokes? ‘Cause I can throw your ass out.”

 

Noctis snorts, “You won’t though and you know that when I come here to work, I always buy something. I mean, just ask my favorite barista.”

 

Prompto feels his face begin to burn, Noctis just… called him his ‘favorite’ barista. He’s sure he’s just saying that. He can’t really be his _favorite_. Gladio though, seems to be thinking the opposite of that. He gently nudges his elbow into his side. “Hey, I think he’s talking about you, Prompto.”

 

Prompto swears that his face is about to catch on fire — he can’t believe Gladio is doing this to him now. “N-no way, he can’t be talking about little ol’ me, Glads. I bet he’s talking about Cindy, I mean she’s everyone's usual favorite,” he plays off, and he hears Gladio softly groan to his remark.

 

“Cindy is a nice girl. She’s always so friendly,” Noctis begins, “but, in my case, Gladio’s right. I was talking about you, Prompto. You’re my favorite.”

 

The words are enough for the blonde to almost dump the entire drink on the spot. He peeks back at Noctis, who’s standing there giving him that _look_ again. What kind of look is that and why does he keep throwing it his way?

 

“You always take good care of me. You’ve got my orders memorized by heart and, you always make them to perfection,”  Noctis tells him. “You sometimes even have my orders ready before I even come in.” His eyes lower ever so slightly. “I’m beginning to think that there’s another reason behind this excellent customer service.”

 

Realistically, he could have just turned around and confessed how he feels. The subject is out in the open now, and there’s a window of opportunity that’s wide open in front him. But instead, Prompto looks away — he can’t do it, he’s just not confident enough.

 

“Mm, and speaking of, he’s got a drink already made up for ya,” Gladio says. “He just has to add a little somethin’, don’t you, Prompto?”

 

He eyes the cup that’s shaking in his trembling hand. _Just write down your number, cash him out, and give him the drink, Prompto. You can do that at least!_

 

Prompto lets out a shaky breath and takes the lid off his marker. He presses the golden tip against the side of the cup and manages to scrawl out the first three digits of his number. But then stops, and lowers the marker down.

 

_Then again, there’s a chance that he’ll just laugh and reject me right on the spot._

 

The blonde sighs — yeah, he can’t do this. He quickly scratches out the numbers and turns to Noctis with bright red cheeks. “No, I just finished it just a few moments ago. It’s just how you like it.” He sets the drink on the counter and smiles brightly. “Four sugars; crushed ice. I didn’t pick out the muffin today since you’ve been switching it up lately.”

 

“Oh, um, thanks.” Noctis’ eyes shift away as he reaches back to pull out his wallet. “The drink will be enough for today. I’m trying to cut back a bit.” He lets out a small chuckle. “It’s $4.95, right?” And when Noctis meets his gaze again, there’s something off about his expression. He looks a bit, disappointed? Maybe even, hurt?  

 

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto replies with a nod. “$4.95.”

 

Noctis hands him eight dollars and nods. “Keep the change.”  He picks up his drink and gives him a small smile. “I’ll see you guys around.”

 

He gives Prompto a long, lingering look before finally turning and heading towards the door. Prompto wants to call out to him and ask him why he’s leaving. He always stays here and writes on Friday afternoons. He knows that he was going to today because he had brought his laptop with him. He can’t help but wonder why he changed his mind so suddenly.

 

Gladio groans again, loudly this time. “Gods, Prompto you couldn’t even write your number on his damn cup?” He looks to him and sighs. “If you keep this up, you’re not going to have another chance. One of these days someone is going to snatch him, and you won’t be able to stop it.”

 

Prompto lets out a long sigh. Like he doesn’t realize that.

 

* * *

 

The next time Prompto sees Noctis is the following Monday, but this time he’s with a woman, and she’s strikingly beautiful. She’s the ideal type for most men — slender figure; big, blue eyes; pale, flawless skin; a head full of blonde curls; and a kind face. Gladio had been right — he blew it last Friday. He lost his one and only opportunity to have even a chance with Noctis.

 

"Hey," Prompto begins slowly, his voice a little shaky. He's trying to keep his focus on the both of them, but his eyes keep lingering over to the woman beside Noctis. "What can I get for you guys today?"

 

"Now, Prompto," Noctis begins with a tip of his head. "I thought you knew me well enough to know what I want." He smiles at him and a wave of _pain_ runs through Prompto’s chest. Why would he smile at him like that? Doesn't he know what his smile does to him? His eyes lower slightly — no, of course, he doesn't. He doesn't have a clue about how he feels about him.

 

"Earl Grey tea, five sugars, crushed ice."  

 

"Oooh, Noctis he does know you!" the woman beams. "Most impressive."

 

"I know right?" Noctis' smile grows even broader. "He even pre-makes some of my drinks, Luna."

 

Luna, that's a pretty name. It suits her.

 

"You must be an extra special customer then," Luna says, laughter in her voice.

 

"I mean, he treats me like a king. There's a reason why he's my favorite barista."

 

That's all he is to him — a barista. "And what would you like to have today, ma'am?"

 

"I will have what Noctis is having, but with one sugar and cubed ice, please."

 

"Alright, anything else for you guys?" Prompto asks, looking between the two.

 

"No, nothing else today."

 

He nods and lowers his eyes to the cash register quickly punching in their order and adding up the total. "$10.95," he tells them gently.

 

"Hey, Prompto?" Noctis starts, and Prompto can't help but look up right away. "Is everything alright?"

 

Prompto flashes him the brightest, fakest smile he can muster up. "Yeah, I'm good, just a little tired today."  

 

_Don't pretend to be worried about me._

 

"Another late night?" Noctis asks, handing him the money. "I know you're in college, but you should try to get some decent-"

 

Prompto cuts him off. "I know, I try not to work on things too late, but sometimes I just get so caught up that I lose track of time."

 

“Oh, I can definitely relate. It used to be the same way for me when I was in college,” Noctis nods in understanding.

 

“You were constantly procrastinating though, Noctis,” Luna points out. “I’m surprised you even turned anything in on time.”

 

Prompto smiles a little at the remark. To imagine that a guy like Noctis was once a procrastinating college student is absolutely baffling. He definitely doesn’t come off that way today.Prompto frowns, he realizes that if Luna knows this information about Noctis, then they’ve probably known each other a while. Hell, they may have even been… He shakes his head and looks up. “I’ll call you up when your drinks are ready.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto knows he shouldn’t be watching them, but he is, and it’s breaking him. They’re close —he can tell by how they are talking and interacting with each other. He can tell by how he smiles at her, and how she gives his hand a gentle squeeze. He wants that to be him sitting with Noctis; talking with him, laughing with him, smiling with him. Why couldn’t that be him?

 

“Prompto? You alright, hun?” Cindy asks gently, throwing him out of his thoughts. “You’ve grown quiet since the moment Noctis came in with well—”

 

“I’m fine,” he tells her, and he knows it’s a damn lie. He’s not okay; he’s far from being okay. He’s fucking hurt, crushed, but he knows that it’s his fault and no one else’s.

 

She stops what she’s doing and places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Gods, Prompto wishes Cindy wouldn’t have done that  it just caused him to feel worse, to make some stupid tears prick the corners of his eyes. “I know you liked him, sugar but you know there will be other guys.”

 

Yeah, there will be others, but not like him — not like Noctis. Noctis is one of a kind. He’s someone that he wanted to know, that he wanted to be with and be around. And now — _now_ — he can’t, and it’s all because he let his feelings of doubt and lack of confidence get the better of him.

 

“Do you wanna take your break?” she asks. “I can always call Gladio up here if I need someone.”

“Yeah, I think I will take my break,” he says with a nod, tears already spilling down his cheeks. “I need to get out of here for a while.”

 

Prompto makes his way around the counter, quickly rushing through the dining area and straight to the back. He prays that Noctis doesn’t see, but then again, would he even care? Probably not. Prompto’s just some stupid barista that works at the coffee shop that he goes to on a weekly basis. Nothing more, nothing less. It’s ridiculous that he’s acting like this, like Noctis was his to begin with. He really needs to get over himself.

 

Prompto enters the breakroom, and that’s where he finally lets it all out — the tears, the choked back sobs, all of his emotions of hurt. “Gods, I’m such an idiot. I should’ve done something sooner,” he cries, tears pouring down his face. “Why couldn’t I have just given him my number like Gladio suggested? At least if I got rejected it would’ve hurt less.”

 

Prompto presses his back against the wall and slides down to the floor, his body trembling. Sobs escape his throat and tears pour down his freckled cheeks endlessly. He presses his legs up to his chest and buries his head in his knees. “Or maybe it would still hurt just as much. Maybe this would have been the outcome either way.” He presses his legs closer to his chest and buries his face in his hands. “Either way, I feel so stupid for liking him, for yearning for him---!”

 

He desperately wishes that he could just disappear right now. He wishes he didn’t have to go back out there in twenty minutes and face Noctis and his girlfriend again. Prompto’s also somewhat wishing that he hadn’t met the man. The feelings that he developed and these feelings he’s going through now could’ve all been avoided if he wouldn’t have met him.

 

His thoughts are soon broken by the sound of door clicking open. “Hey, Prompto, did Cindy tell you about the-?” There’s silence and then a grunt of concern. “The hell you doin’ on the floor?”

 

The blonde lifts his head and sniffles, his teary, red eyes meet the face of Gladio. “You were right, Gladio.”  Prompto replies, voice slightly trembling. “You were right! I blew my chance with Noctis!”

“What are you talkin’ about?” Gladio questions, with a quirk of his brow. “Here, stand up and wipe off your face. You’ve got snot going everywhere.”

 

Prompto stands to his feet, and grabs a napkin that’s on one of the tables and begins to wipe off his face. “Re-remember when you told me I blew it last Friday?”

 

“Yeah, so? What about it?”

 

Prompto feels tears coming back despite his efforts to dry them a way. “You were right! Noctis is here with a woman today. And she’s beautiful and--” He lets out soft whimper, and sniffles. He’s trying so hard not to start crying again.

 

“Oh, uh, you mean, Luna?” Gladio questions and Prompto nods in reply. “Gods, no, they aren’t a couple! They’re just friends, childhood friends! Noct knew Luna before he even knew Iggy and I.”

 

“They’re just- friends?” A swell of relief fills Prompto’s chest, and any hurt is beginning to dissipate.

 

“Yeah, plus, Luna has a boyfriend that’s she been with for _years_ ,” Gladio informs him. “So, she’s definitely not interested in Noct. And Noct--” The older man pauses, then he sighs and cocks his head from left to right. “Well, trust me, he doesn’t have a woman on his mind.”

 

Prompto kicks at the leg of the table. “So, you really think I have a chance, Glads?” He lets out a small hiccup and peers up at him. “Even the smallest bit of a chance?”

 

Gladio reaches out and places a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “I’m gonna say this _one last time,_ Prompto. You’ve got _nothing_ to lose.”

 

* * *

 

The next time Prompto sees Noctis is on Valentines Day. He doesn’t have long to chat with him, nor does he have the opportunity to quickly jot down his number on his cup like he had planned. He really should have pre-made his drink today, but it slipped his mind, his nervousness getting the better of him.

 

The shop is busy, bustling with tons of couples ordering coffee and tea and their special heart shaped pastries, courtesy of Ignis. He’s keeping busy, only sneaking a few glances at the man typing away on his laptop, sipping on his tea.

 

“Prompto, why don’t you take a break?” Ignis says, when things finally slow down a little. “Gladio, informed me you had _something_ to do today.”  He raises his brows and slightly tips his head in Noctis’ direction.

Prompto’s eyes land on Noctis, he lets out a shaky breath and nods. “Um, yeah, I suppose I do.”

 

“Well, go on before he decides to leave,” Ignis presses. “Gladio and I will man the front. I’ll punch out for you.”

 

“Okay. Thanks, Iggy.” Prompto swallows and grips at the bottom of his apron. “Well, here goes nothing.”

 

Prompto slowly begins to make his way from behind the counter and out to the dining room, heading over to Noctis’ table. He’s focused on his laptop, tapping his fingers and  murmuring to himself. Prompto’s guess is that he’s reading back what he’s written. He stops and grips tighter on his apron. Maybe this was a bad time to disturb him. That thought is quickly pushed down by Ignis clearing his throat. He looks back, and Ignis merely gives him a nod before turning and greeting a customer that has just walked in, and somehow that’s enough for Prompto to keep going.

 

Halfway to Noctis’ table, the man happens to look up and see him heading his way. It causes Prompto to stumble back a bit, for his face to begin burning. He didn’t think Noctis would look up. It was easier trying to approach him when was looking down and away from him. He waits a couple of beats for him to look back to his laptop but, to his surprise, he doesn’t. Instead, he sits up straighter, eyes shining with expectancy, watching him.

 

Prompto takes yet another breath and keeps going, Noctis’ eyes never leaving him. He raises a hand when he finally approaches the table. “Hi. Mind if--mind if I sit here?”

 

“Not at all.” Noctis smiles warmly at him. “Please, pull up a chair.”

 

Prompto pulls out the chair across from him and sits down. His eyes roam everywhere but Noctis’ face, his heart is absolutely racing out of his chest. He can’t believe he’s sitting in front of the man he has been crushing on for months and is about to spill his heart out to him. Yeah, since the number on a cup plan fell through he had to go to ‘plan b’ — flat out confessing to him. Was he nervous? Hell yeah he was, but after witnessing Noctis with someone — even though they weren’t together — hurt and he, without a doubt, didn’t want to lose him.

 

“So, how’s your work going?” Prompto starts off casually.

 

“Going,” he hears Noctis say. “I was stuck all night last night, but coming here always seems to-- help.”

 

“Does it? Is it a novel based at a coffee shop or something?” Prompto laughs a bit and picks at the loose threads at the end of his apron. “I mean, I could totally get how you’d find the inspiration if it were.”

 

“Actually, yes. But, the coffee shop itself isn’t what helps spark inspiration for me.”

 

“Then what does?” Prompto’s eyes dart up to his face, and once again, Noctis is giving him that _look._ He can feel his cheeks burn hotter and brighter, but he doesn’t look away, he holds his gaze. “Why-why do you always look at me like that?”

 

“Like what?” Noctis asks, his voice soft and brimming with warmth.

 

“Like how you are right now,” Prompto pauses and takes a breath. “You… don’t know what that look of yours does to my heart.” His voice is quiet, but his words ring true.

 

“And what does it do to your heart, Prompto?”

 

“It makes my heart go crazy,” he confesses without hesitation. He swallows down the lump that has formed in his throat and rests his hands on the table. “I have a crush on you, Noctis. That’s why I’ve memorized all your orders, and why I treat you like you’re a king... It’s ‘cause I like you.”

 

There it was all out on table. Prompto’s feelings, his thoughts, his everything. If Noctis rejected him, then he did. If he didn’t then, he will mark this day the best day of his life.

 

He hears Noctis suck in a breath, well this is it, his rejection—

 

“I’ve been waiting so long for you to say that, Prompto.” Noctis tells him. “You see, I thought maybe you _did_ like me. With how you would stare and turn red in the face around me. Even Gladio said that you—”

 

“Gladio?” Prompto says slowly, looking to the muscled man helping Iggy at the counter. He gapes; it’s beginning to click with him now. Gladio _knew_ about how Noctis felt, about how Noctis felt _about him._ That’s why he told him he had nothing to lose. His attention turns back to the man in front him. “But, why would you like someone like me, Noctis?”

 

“Why? _Why not_?” Noctis says with a smile spreading across his face. “I mean, has anyone told you how cute you are? And your personality, I’ve been dying to see more of it.” He runs a hand through his hair. “And let me be honest, Gladio is my friend and all, but if you weren’t working here, I wouldn’t be here as much.”

 

Prompto is absolutely floored. Noctis, _Noctis Caelum_ , thinks he’s cute and that his personality is worth seeing more of. He’s so happy, he almost wants to cry. “Really?”

 

“I never lie.” Noctis pauses then smiles. “So, Prompto, are you… doing anything tonight?”

 

“Me? Doing anything tonight? N-no!” He laughs as he rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, I don’t have a date or anything.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t. I’d like to take you out this evening, show the man I like a good time.”

 

A bright smile spreads across Prompto’s face as his heart swells. He’s only ever dreamed about a moment like this. “Of course! I’d love to!”

 

Noctis reaches out and takes one of Prompto’s hands in his. Prompto’s eyes widen as he watches the older man brings it up to his lips and places a soft kiss on his knuckles. “Then it’s a date,”  he states warmly.

 

Never in his wildest fantasies did he think that he’d have a date on Valentine’s Day, especially not with the man of his dreams. Prompto is pretty sure he’s dreaming at the moment, and if he is, he prays to the Astrals that he doesn’t wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get in touch with me? Let's be friends on Discord! ----> Najvi  
> Have a request or want to talk on Tumblr? ----> aj-diamond  
> I'm also going to be on Twitter a little more so, feel free to follow me! -----> ajdiamond
> 
> I've got quite a line up for Promptis coming, including updates for my multi chapter fics. So stay tuned for that! Once again I'm giving a big shout out to my trashmate and beta reader, somnus-divina. I appreciate you reading through my stuff and helping me fix it! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! <3 
> 
> -AJD


End file.
